Let's Get Married
by Anjelik
Summary: Perhaps you should have made your interest in her known sooner. Perhaps you should have bought her a ring before proposing to her like that...SasuSaku one-shot. Please R


Warning – possible OOC Sasuke and bad grammar (it was written in the middle of the night lol )

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I am just borrowing them for fun and entertainment. I have no profit from it, ok? Otherwise I'd be traveling the world by now XD

**Let's Get Married**

**By Anjelik**

She looks pretty when fighting, you decide while blocking one of her swift and precisely aimed kicks with your leg. She lets out a growl of frustration and against your better judgment, you find it incredibly attractive and irresistible and suddenly you don't want to fight her anymore, too many thoughts are on your mind to concentrate on the fight and even though you may care about the pink haired kunoichi, you're pride is not ready to suffer yet. Ending the spar is easier said than done because she dodges every attempt to take hold of her thin arms and secretly you are proud of how strong she became, even if without you.

You use your speed to surprise her from behind and before she even has the time to turn around, you grab her around the waist, bringing her flush against your chest.

She gasps and wriggles against you, trying in vain to free herself, and suddenly, during her struggle, you realize something life-changing and utterly unexpected. You don't just care, you love. And you want the whole world to know.

"Sakura, let's get married," your voice is oddly calm when you propose, or is it even a proposal when you're more demanding than actually asking?

You slowly let her go because you want to see her face and reaction, not just her shiny pink locks on the back of her head, even if they did feel so deliciously soft against your lips.

She turns around quickly and the shock is evident on her face, even if she tries hide it behind a false facade of nonchalance. She looks cute doing so. Not that you'd admit it aloud because that's how you are, stubborn and proud, and you have spent your whole life perfecting to be like that.

"What?" Sakura asks, her voice a little bit more high-pitched than usual...or maybe that's just your mind playing tricks?

"Sakura," you utter her name with a firmness that surprises you both, "I want you to be my wife."

There, it is out in the open. Sakura's gaping at you, disbelief written across her face in bold red letters. Perhaps you should have made your interest in her known sooner. Perhaps you should have bought her a ring before proposing to her like that...Perhaps...perhaps she doesn't want you anymore? Your heart starts beating erratically but most of all loudly in your chest and you are certain that the whole world must hear this pathetic display of nervousness.

You look back at the pink haired kunoichi, who holds your heart in the palm of her small hand, only to find her smiling cheekily at you. With only one look she manages to steal your breath away, stop your racing heart and bring a rare smile to your lips.

"You know, this was actually one of the most unromantic proposals I've ever got." Proposals as in plural? You literally see red.

"Like Lee, he bought me a bouquet of red roses when he proposed." And in your head, the so-called green beast of Konoha number two, dies a thousand and one painful deaths. Is this what they call jealousy in love? One thing's for sure, you don't like it.

"I'll buy you a hundred bouquets of red roses," because there is no way you'd be beaten at something as stupid flower buying. You were Uchiha Sasuke and you were made to win.

"Are you trying to bribe me into marrying you, Mr.Uchiha?" And as unbelievable it sounds, you blush. Dark red. Scarlet. Or whatever you call the color adoring your pale cheeks. For once in your life you're speechless, you never knew how to react to teasing and flirting? Never tried it before.

But Sakura sees your suffering and approaches you with her most sincere smile, which calms you down, if only just a bit.

She gently takes your hand and caresses it over the knuckles. It feels nice and you realize that you haven't been touched so gently and lovingly since you mother and the massacre.

"Yes," she whispers and in your jumbled state of mind you, you don't know what she's saying yes to. Then it returns full force and you are left dumbfounded. What to do now? Thank her? Somewhat that would sound too impersonal. Hug her? Wouldn't that be lacking something? Should you kiss her? As embarrassing as it sounds, you've never kissed a girl before,which complicates the situation a little bit. For crying out loud, Sakura didn't even get a ring yet, a kiss would be the least I could do to make this proposal memorable for her. So you lean down and kiss her cherry lips. It is just a peck really, more awkward than perfect and definitely more clumsy than passionate, but you like it. You like how she tastes like spring and cherries, how warm her lips are against yours or how she hesitantly places her small hand against your chest, right above your racing heart. When the kiss ends, you quickly look into her green orbs. What if she didn't like the kiss? What if she was disappointed?

What you find there takes your breath away. She's smiling. And just for you. There is so much love and emotion in her eyes that you can only stare at her face and swear that at that moment she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. But then again, in your eyes she probably always was.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

And you kiss her again, more sure this time, more passionate, and for her sake, a little bit more perfect.

The End

Author's Note: Please R&R, I'd really love that. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames will be deleted! :)

Anjelik


End file.
